


Dean and the "real" girl

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean, sam and cas go on an adventure looking for shapeshifters or maybe they are CLONES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the "real" girl

The black impala streemed down the long desolet road. dean was tired so tired he hit almost every bump there was which was actually keeping dean awake but sam isnt woken from his 5 hour nap untill the impala comes to a screaching halt. castiel is standing in the midde of the road sam doesnt get out but netheir does dean they are thinking cas will join them in the impala but he doesnt he just stays in the middle of the road staring at the brothers so they decide to meet the angel in the road but as the get out cas starts headed towards the back seat, the brothers are thinking the worst but cas gets in the back and says "do you guys have a case'' the brothers dont even think to answer before asking him what he was doing in the middle of the road and he says "you dont like it when i surprise you so i decided that to be better'' sam and dean exchange looks but decide not to say any thing. dean cuts the silence with a "no we dont have case'' good cas says "because i do and ill tell you all about it on the way'' "the way to where?'' sam asks canada cas says, the boys are hesitant but half way there they agree after cas exlpains that he thinks there is a herd of shapeshifters up in the toronto area and there has been a couple bodies but he looked more into it and found out that there are four things playing a girl who killed herself a while back and he found out the real girl who killed herself was a detective beth childs and one of the shifters or whatever these things are were being her and working with the cops so far he can find a sarah manning a cosima niehaus a rachel duncan and an alison hendricks and finding these things now may save some people.  
they arive at the adress which looks to be an abandond building but they go up the stairs knock on a big sliding door and are greeted by a man with dark brown hair and an orange sweater looking at dean and cas with hungry eyes as he says "who might you be'' in a strong east end british accent dean replies with " im officer banner these are my partners officer stark and jones'' "well if your officers your probably here for my sister just let me get her'' the door slams shut and more than two voices can be heard a young woman energes and says very bluntly "what do you want'' in the same accent as the male before but with more anger (forgeting her cover as beth) sam replies by saying "are you sarah manning'' she looks stuned because no one was supposed to know about her especialy the cops she didnt know what to say she just says the first thing in her head "didnt that girl kill herself'' but dean could tell she was lying but before dean or sam could say anything cas pushes her out of the way to descover three more lookalikes "sarahs" brother and a child who looks to be about 8, sarah yells fee! but it was to late sam, dean and cas saw all of them sarah says she can explain but dean says too late and pulls out a gun before anything happens "fee'' yells "what the bloody hell'' and ducks, sarah says "please dont shoot, kira doesnt have anything to do with it'' sam interups by saying "we need to test them'' dean keeps the gun on them and hands sam and cas each a silver knife but when they test them nothing happens dean, cas and sam are all a little confused then cas says "what are you'' the lookalike with dreads says "shouldnt you know'' "well we thought you were shifters but... now we dont really know'' a different lookalike with bangs and her hair in a ponytail says "if were all asking questions first what are shifters and second who are you guys really?'' dean says "well first of all you dont need to know and second of all we are just concernd citizens but now we need to know who you are'' fine ill go first says ponytail im alison then dreads says im cosima then sarah says you already know my name then "fee''says im felix then sarah says thats kira motioning to the little girl, sam interupts saying let me guess the blonde one is rachel, what no says sarah shes... the blonde interups and says im helena in a thick russian accent followed by sarah saying were sisters the egg split more than once, yeah i can tell dean says but i dont really belive that, well i dont belive that your just concerned citizens sarah snarks, fine you tell me who you are and ill tell you who we are dean replies, hesetently sarah says were CLONES .  
dean just barely beliving this says okay letting the clone thing pass for right now i want to know why there's no helena in the system, the clones explain the whole thing about rachel and leekie and who helena is and every thing else but now deans thinking that since the clones told them the truth he should do the same he tells them about demons vampires and every thing in between but decides to let cas tell them about angels cas tells them he's an angel of the lord everyone looks at him like he's crazy right as helena says if you are angel why do you not have wings, cas says that he does in fact have wings then these all they see is the shadow of the powerfull wings emerge filling helenas heart with brand new hope she smiles and stares at the shadow untill its gone, dean now knowing that they arent shifters he finds all of them atractive with the exception of helena but she was still cute on occasion, he finds out more about all of them like helena grew up in a very strict convent, cosima is a scientist, and alison is a mother of two with a husband, but sarah and felix seem uneasy about telling their story but they spill and say kira is her daughter and felix is her foster brother, dean and sam tell their story followed by cas' when all is said and done dean needs a drink and so does sarah.  
they all get to talking and dean as usual is hitting on someone and that someone was cosima after letting him have his fun she says "i hope your not looking for something cause i already got a girlfriend'' dean politley says ok then stops in his tracks GIRLfriend? she replies yep then dean just walks away, helena and cas are in deep conversation about religion and cas is actually happy to have someone to talk to about god and angels, sam is talking to alison about jess and asking her questions about donnie and her kids, dean makes his way over to sarah who is drinking alone watching felix play with kira as dean says so how about you .....do have a sinifigent other like cosima, she asks are you asking me if im in a relationship or if im gay? he takes a second to answer then says both, sarah says ok then neither then a well not really, then the flirting starts, sam is now with alison asking cosima about her girlfriend delphine who,s french, now with felix joining the conversation he's talking about different things but wont take his eye off sam, cas and helena are still enjoying their talk, with dean and sarah flirting like crazy beside them, they file out one by one till its just fee, cas, sam,sarah, and dean because alison droped kira off with mrs.s, sam, cas and dean are going to get a hotel room and leave in the morning dean gets one by himself and sticks sam with cas cause cas is gonna talk some more with helena, to deans suprise sarah shows up in his hotel room. 

 

without caution sarah pushes dean agianst the wall and kisses him he kisses her back tounges exploring eachothers mouths its all happening so fast she takes off his shirt then he follows with hers then pants then underware then bra they are both completly naked, she removes her mouth from his and gets the condom she brought, the heat from them made the whole room hot, they kept on all night but at 3:30 they just rested falling asleep, they woke up at about 9 to a ringtone from deans phone it was sam he said that it was time to leave dean usually didnt feel this way but all he wanted was to stay in bed with sarah the hot british clone he met just last night all dean said to sam was no we can't leave yet sarah smiled and threw the cover over them and went back to sleep only minutes later he came bursting in saying what the hell dean is this why we can't leave you hooked up with some girl, only seeing sarahs hair he didnt think it was her, oi she said turning around i thought you would know my name, its sarah remember, sams face turned red he says oh i didnt know it was you sam followed up by leaving and closing the door. they get dressed and meet up with sam expecting cas to be there also but hes not because he didnt come home last night but not for the reason dean thinks he had spent all night finding out why helena killed the other clones. they all met up to say goodbye helena gave cas a kiss goodbye sarah did the same thing to dean but with much more passion hey give them their number if anything ever comes, up the boys are on the road again, and cas says that was a productive trip.  
THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic don't be mean but please give feedback


End file.
